Chaleb Sazomal
Chaleb Sazomal appears to be a crusader in distress. During the opening moments of the invasion, Chaleb lost his mount to a rush of dretch demons, and then with Kenabres’s fall, the cavalier's mind snapped. Chaleb became certain that the demons were going to win, and he wanted to be on the winning side — he’s spent the time since the disaster going from building to building, searching for pockets of survivors and any surviving bits of demonic lore to destroy, hoping to build a reputation to attract the attention of a demonic patron rather than demonic aggressor. His antics attracted the attention of two tiefling rogues who followed the cavalier, hoping that if he did get someone’s attention, they would be there to coast along. Blackwing Library was but the latest stop on Chaleb’s path of villainy. It was the intervention of the Heroes of Kenabres that has possibly saved Chaleb's immortal soul. Chaleb Sazomal CR 3 XP 800 Human (Taldan) Cavalier 4 CN Medium humanoid (human) Init '''-1; '''Senses '''Perception +5 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '17, touch 9, flat-footed 17 (+7 armor, +1 shield, -1 Dex) '''hp '''34 (4d10+8) '''Fort '+6, 'Ref '+0, 'Will '+4 ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '20 ft. '''Melee '+1 heavy mace +9 (1d8+5) '''Special Attacks '''braggart, cavalier's charge, challenge ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '18, '''Dex '''8, '''Con '''14, '''Int '''12, '''Wis '''13, '''Cha '''10 '''Base Atk '+4; 'CMB '+8; '''CMD '''17 '''Feats '''Dazzling Display (Braggart), Iron Will, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Bluff), Swap PlacesAPG '''Skills '''Bluff +10, Handle Animal +7, Intimidate +7, Knowledge (local) +5, Perception +5, Ride -1, Sense Motive +8; Racial Modifiers ride mount '''Languages '''Common, Hallit '''SQ '''cockatrice's skills, expert trainer, orders (order of the cockatrice), tactician '''Combat Gear '''none ---- '''Special Abilities ---- +7 Ride while riding your bonded mount. (Ex) Cancel your armor check penalty of -7 while riding your mount. Animal Companion Link (Ex) You have a link with your Animal Companion. Braggart (Ex) Demoralize as a standard action, +2 to hit demoralized targets. Cavalier's Charge (Ex) Mounted charge grants +4 to hit and -0 AC rather than +2/-2. Cockatrice's Challenge +4 (2/day) (Ex) +4 to damage target, -2 AC vs. others when used, +2 damage when you are the only one threatening the target. Cockatrice's Skills +0 (Ex) +0 to DC vs. demoralization. Dazzling Display (Braggart) Your skill with your favored weapon can frighten enemies. Prerequisite: Weapon Focus, proficiency with the selected weapon. Benefit: While wielding the weapon in which you have Weapon Focus, you can perform a bewildering show of p Expert Trainer +2 (Ex) +2 to train mounts, reduced training time option. Power Attack -2/+4 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Swap Places You can trade places with an ally with this feat during your movement. Tactician (Swap Places, 5 rds, 1/day) (Ex) Grant the use of your teamwork feats to all allies in 30 ft. Status Currently under house arrest at Blackwing Library awaiting the Heroes of Kenabres' return. Item of Interest In capturing Chaleb, the Heroes discovered dried worm strips/pieces from a possible Worm that Walks that invaded and looted the Blackwing Library. Redemption Current Sponsors: None Current Penances Performed: 2 Current Penances Remaining: 6 He sacrificed all his worldly belongings to the Heroes without a fight. He willfully turn himself over to a good-aligned authority for his crimes. He seeks to confess his past sins or evil acts to an appropriate good-aligned agent. (Not yet completed.) Category:Browse Category:NPC's